The Eldritch Effect
by HorrorFromBeyond
Summary: You know those days when you know that you jinxed yourself horribly or you look back and think if i hadn't said that things would be different, for example we've got tons of time left or this wont hurt, well in my case i was transported to a barren wasteland and met the things we shouldn't see, now my life is a living nightmare.
1. The incomprehensible Horrors

Chapter 1 The incomprehensible Horrors

 _Tome of the eldritch_

 _"A long time ago, when the universe was so new nothing had a name, something woke up. It learned all about what was and what would be... but most of all it learned what couldn't be, what shouldn't be. And it gave those things names, names it wrote on indestructible pages, because a namer has mastery of the named." Unknown_

It was a cold, rainy day in Britain, like most days the people were complaining about it, as it was the norm, no matter what sort of day it was, it would always be terrible weather to the people of England. However, on this day, July 14, 2020 it would get so much worse for our protagonist, as we shall soon see.

 _"This rain seems to be hammering it down today, it's been going nonstop and there are hailstones as well, I wanted to get a food and drink but now I can't because of that bloody rain" said Callum as he puts down the_ Book of Kindly Deaths.

 _"It's not like you go outside much anyways, even when you wanted to get a drink before, most of the time you couldn't be bothered, and would make us get it for you or take our food and drink, because you are one lazy bastard" said Clive._

 _"He does have a point Callum, you are a bit of a scavenger I don't remember the last time I finished off something that I bought, I always give it to you because you're always asking for stuff and I always give in like everyone else." said Lucy in agreement with Clive._

Callum puts his hands up in mock surrender, "Okay, okay jeez, I mention the rain and drink, one time and you two are ready to insult me, I swear you wankers just have secret meetings to discuss how you should insult me and how many times a bloody day, what wonderful friends I have, moving on to subjects you can't insult me on, have you two done the forensic assignment for the Gareth Williams case, since we're in college and we've put the computers on, we might as well finish it off."

"Yeah, me and Lucy have, I think, Nicole, Tabitha has also done it, we did it on the same day we received it, it's also due in an hour, so I'm assuming by your asking us, you haven't done it I would hurry up then, otherwise you won't get the distinction mark"

Shit replied Callum, "I forgot its due in today, hopefully I've done most of it, otherwise like you said I won't get the mark and then I can't laugh at people's faces when they don't get it." As he starts finding his assignment folder the rest of his group walk into the room.

"Hello, you three, how have you been doing and how long have you been up" here asked Tabitha, "we've just come from the canteen, and there was literally no room in there, it's almost like the entire college have gone down to get their lunch at the same time."

"We've been up here for the past 30 minutes" replied Lucy, "Me and Clive are fine, not sure about Callum though, because as per usual, he left the assignment until the last possible moment, so now he's having to rush through the assignment, so he can give it in on time" Callum's response was just a middle finger as Lucy had said, he was rushing to get it all done and couldn't be bothered to reply with anything polite.

"Of course," said Nicole as she shakes her head, "Oh have the rest of you heard that apparently, they've built another Hadron Collider, but instead of it being in Switzerland it's been built here in the UK and it's meant to change science as we know it."

"Yeah, I think I heard something about that, it's also meant to be much bigger than the Switzerland one, there are also conspiracy theorist, that are saying that this one could completely wipe out Britain if something goes wrong, or transport the facility somewhere else on the planet," said Clive.

"Please, that's not going to happen, they said that the original one would create a black hole or destroy the earth in some way, I don't think that's happened, unless we're all in a simulation like the matrix or a creation of something dreams, then no the Hadron Collider will do nothing bad to us." said Callum as he finishes his work, and prints it off.

Oh, how he will regret those words in the years to come, as he will remember those words, for they will forever haunt him and whenever he is by himself they will be the only thing he will think of.

"Alright, I've finished it, just going off to give it in early in the hopes it helps me a little marking wise, then again, it might be pointless since she might not be in the room."

He grabs the paper puts it in his bag with everything else, he then puts the bag over his shoulder and heads off to the classroom. However, unbeknownst to him now, as he is walking into the room, the Hadron Collider begins to start up, which will forever change his life for the worse.

In a science facility in London

"Is the equipment all set up correctly, I don't want millions of pounds going to waste because some idiot didn't do his job properly, I want to show up those German and French bastards said the head scientist to her assistant on the ground next to the Hadron Collider."

"Yes Ma'am, its green across the board."

"Then start it up, the rest of the scientist is itching to get experimenting with it."

The assistant begins typing up the starting sequence, after he finishes that, he then begins to switch on and off the necessary switches to begin bringing the Hadron Collider online. The Hadron Collider slowly begins to start up until after 5 minutes it is fully operational, however, as it reaches full power a red light begins to move inside the cylinder, moving faster and faster.

"What the hell is that, that's not meant to happen, I thought you said it was green across the board, were you lying or are you that incompetent you can't flick a couple of switches," she said angrily.

"No Ma'am, I was telling the truth everything has been set up correctly I checked everything twice to avoid any problems."

"Well, clearly not she shouted" however, before she could continue, just as suddenly as the red light appeared it disappeared without a trace.

"I want everyone to check everything I want to know why that red-light appeared and if it was someone's fault and if it damaged the equipment at all" said the head scientist as she begins to cool down.

Unknown to her and everyone else, that light had destroyed someone's life, and no one will ever remember him.

"What the shit! Where the hell am I!" I said in my head, I went through what happened, to try and rationalise it, "I was just walking to class and now I'm, well, I have no fucking idea where I am all I can see Is a red barren place."

"As I was panicking, I was holding my breath when I realised this I tried to take a breath in hindsight that was a horrible idea, but then again at the time I had no idea that I was on a dead world with no oxygen, at the time it would be considered a ridiculous idea."

"Gasp can't breathe" I thought, "as I was slowly choking to death, I was looking around to see if there was anything else here that could save me or explain why I couldn't breathe, but alas, there was not, as I was close to death with, I can only assume a few seconds left I prayed, asked, pleaded to any and all gods, good and bad to save me so I don't die from this slow and painful death, looking back now I should of died, I would be spared the misery these Fuckers would put me through, and people say that your life flashes before your eyes before you die, well in my case it did.

I saw my friends, my family, all my life choices, some people might think that when you're close to being on the grim reapers door step you might repent all the bad choices and actions that you made during your life, me? No bloody way, I was a scum bag and I was fine with it, it was who I was and there was no chance I would be sorry for It, I had no regrets, I didn't die a virgin so that's a fucking plus, I didn't even miss my friends, they come and go I had no true love for them, the only thing that I was slightly sad about was not saying goodbye to my family, I might be a scum bag, I still loved them none the less. As I was close to joining the fiery pits of hell, THEY appeared."

"The monsters that I would use to fuel my desire to keep living so that I could have my revenge."

" _ **You can now breathe, you disgusting creature made of flesh."**_

"When I could finally breathe again, it was difficult, mainly because it was full of gasps and coughing fits."

" _ **Silence."**_

They all shouted.

"But not with mouths through a voice box, no that would be too easy and painless for me, no they sent it through telepathically, and every time they spoke I would be in pain, what didn't help was when I finally looked up at the people that saved my life, all I saw was monstrosity's, things that shouldn't be seen, there were 3 in total, one had tentacles with a pulpy, alien head, detached eyes, and large bat wings the second had mass of glowing orbs, with eyes and the final one who seemed to be the leader, The reason I say this was because it looked like a human being who was tall and slim, but he felt wrong apart from making lose my mind, he had a similar sense of wrongness about him like the other creatures next to him and I couldn't shake the feeling that I've somehow seen these things somewhere before,As I was about to lose my mind to insanity due to looking at these Eldritch horrors, they had stopped me going completely insane, but I was still in agony, now the only reason they left me on the edge of sanity, I can only assume, was to enjoy the agonising pain I was going through." Then one spoke.

" _ **Fleshling your arrival on "this planet" was expected, how lucky you are that you may serve us."**_

"At the time I was in pain and was panicking for one, reading between the lines that I may be on another planet and two being told that I was expected here, and three looking at actual monsters."

"What do you want with me, why am I here, I said quietly, trying not to fall unconscious because of the pain."

 **"You are here for our entertainment and because we want you to do some things for us."**

"Why did you choose me, what do I have that you want?"

 **"We did not choose you, you are not special in any way it was completely random that you were the one to be transported."**

"Now I know that not having anything special about me, that might cause these creatures have their eye on me is a good thing, however, being told I'm not special in anyway and that it was random, kind of hurts less so than the agony in my head, but it still hurts."

 **"I will explain before you can ask any more stupid questions. We have plans for what you people would call the "multiverse" however, we cannot directly interfere with the events that happen during these universes, however you can, and so you shall be our little puppet, for us to use to that our plans can be set in motion."**

"Why should I help you, all I've been through is utter agony since my first step here, I say through gritted teeth."

" _ **You shall do as we say, otherwise we will cause what you people like to say as "unimaginable pain" for all eternity, and use someone else. Now I don't need you to say your answer as we already know what it will be."**_

" _ **Before we use you for our plans we want to see if you are worth the time, we will leave you here for 2 years with no food, or drink you shall forever be in a state of perpetual starvation, as well as just enough oxygen to keep you alive, if you stay sane all those years, then you can be used otherwise eternal pain awaits, as we have no use for insane pawns."**_

"How leaving me here for 2 years and making sure I don't fall into insanity proves that I'm useful to them, but at the time I was in too much pain to think that at the time, as they stopped talking they were then gone in a blink of an eye, after they were gone, I had collapsed and began to break down, the last thing I did before falling into unconscious was crying and wailing like a baby."

Good morning, good afternoon or good evening to everyone or that one person that stumbled onto my story, if you read it hopefully you enjoyed the somewhat crap first chapter, if you enjoyed it or you thought it was terrible, or things need to change somewhat do tell me, as then I know that there is a market so to speak for a story like this, and I can improve upon it, I will then continue to make more chapters for this story, if people want it, as my goal for this story is for it to become one of the greats, when you think of mass effect fanfiction this is on your mind, even if it isn't considered one of the greats I still wish to make more chapter and finish it then refine it. Other than that long A/N enjoy your day.


	2. be or not to be

"Two possibilities exist: either we are alone in the Universe or we are not. Both are equally terrifying."  
― **Arthur C. Clarke**

The 2 long years that our protagonist was stuck on the planet was not easy on him, as you would expect to have nothing to do for the entire time other than roam the wasteland, to stave off the insanity for as long as possible, he had to create "friends" so to speak so he didn't become a jabbering wreck, even I'm not sure it worked and I'm the bloody narrator I should know his story, you're about to meet them anyways you decide if it worked.

"The stage is set Marcel and Hora have just finished spying and return to hamtel with the news, ACTORS! To the stage." Callum shouts

Hora-"As I do live, my honour'd lord, 'tis true;  
And we did think it writ down in our duty  
To let you know of it."

Hamtel-"Indeed, indeed, sirs. But this troubles me.  
Hold you the watch to-night?"

Marcel-"We do, my lord."

Hamtel-"Arm'd, say you?"

Marcel-"Arm'd, my lord."

Hamtel-"From top to toe?"

Marcel-"My lord, from head to foot."

Hamtel-"Then saw you not his face?"

Hora-"O, yes, my lord! He wore his beaver up."

Hamtel-"What, look'd he frowningly."

Hora-"A countenance more in sorrow than in anger."

Hamtel-"Pale or red?"

Hora-"Nay, very pale."

Hamtel-"And fix'd his eyes upon you?"

Hora-"Most constantly"

Hamtel- "'Tis very strange."

"What is my lord," ask hora and marcel.

"Strange that a grown man has reached the point of having to use his hands for people to put on plays and changing their names so that he doesn't go bat shit insane" replies hamtel

hamtel my (left hand) turns to look at me as well hora my (right hand), "what was meant to do," I reply, "not create imaginary people to talk to, like I said the moment I created you, I had to so the monsters don't cause me pain for all eternity, for that would happen if I went mental."

Hamtel replies, "yeah, and look where that's gotten you, two imaginary people who speak to you through your hands and who you use to put on plays, talk to and lets not mention when you made us speak during one of your "urges" if we truly existed we would be traumatised, so I'm pretty sure creating two people to talk to is a sure sign you have gone insane, even the narrator hasn't got a bloody clue."

"What was that last part hamtel, I didn't quite hear the last part correctly" I ask rubbing my ear

"Nothing, just said me and hora are a sure sign you've gone insane already nothing else," he looks away suspiciously.

"I sharpen my eyes towards him, to see if he caves in and tells me what he said, I'm pretty sure he broke something, but I'm not sure what, but unfortunately for me he has a good poker face and doesn't break, very well ill move past it this time. As I finish talking, one of the horror finally appears, I didn't initially see them, no I could sense the wrongness behind me."

"It's been 2 years already, wow time sure flies by", I say with sarcasm dripping from my voice, I turn to see the grinning face of the tall man, "where's the other two abominations of the natural universe," I ask.

 _ **"They are currently busy making sure our plans won't be stopped before it can happen."**_ He says as he wipes off non-existent dirt from his suit.

"Pray tell me what your plans are and how they could be stopped so I'm better aware of the situation."

 **"You do not need to know as it could not help you in anyway, and the only situation you need to be aware of, is that you are our puppet, and we own you, so you shall do everything we say."** he says with a grin upon his face

 **"Speaking of ownership, it's good to see you haven't gone completely insane, we know you've lost some sanity, but that was to be expected, this we can work with."**

 _ **"I am just going to give you the basic plan on where we going to send you and what our plans are, for you when you reach each universe."**_

 _ **"Your species created many, films, games, books on different universes, and different realities, our plan for you is to send you to specific ones so that you can destroy certain aspects of these realities, so that our "master" does not awaken from his ancient slumber."**_

"That's when it's me, why I had the feeling I've seen them somewhere before and the reason I described them as Eldritch horrors, because they WERE Eldritch, they were Eldritch gods where everything is just amusement for them. As soon as I finished the thought the tall man had a knowing smile upon his face which only confirms that he can read my mind, or I give away the game too easy."

 **"Ah, it seems you are finally working it out, fleshing, as expected and no you didn't show much reaction when you figured it out."** Yep mind reader.

"Wait if your real, then your master must be AZ-. But before I could finish, I stopped breathing when this happened, the events from 2 years ago become rushing back and I was beginning to panic but as soon as it started, it stopped and I could suddenly breathe again, as I began coughing and spluttering," it spoke.

 _ **"Yes, we are real, and yes, our "master" is him, so you should know mentioning his name will be bad for all of us. I might as well add this small detail in, the universes we are sending you to are all connected to "him"."**_

"How are they connected to "him" they're nothing but make belief and how could you send me to these universes if they're not real."

 **"You must be aware of "his" capabilities so that answers your question, we are all part of his dream, so when he dreams of your species, creating something, like a "video game" that reality becomes real and becomes part of "his" countless dreams., Now enough talking there is much to be done."**

"He opens a "portal" if I can even call it that, it was a void with tentacles flaying around the outside of it, now I'm cultured enough to know what's going to happen if I step through that thing, I'd rather my purity not be violated thank you very much. But before I could say any opposition, he grabbed my shoulder and said."

 _ **"I might as well tell you who your masters are, as you will be calling upon us a lot, my name is**_ Nyarlathtep the other two were Yibb-tsll and Yog-Sothoth."

"My blood ran cold as soon as he said those names, I was then truly aware how fucked I was, and I knew that I would not die a painless or quick death."

"Well then get going. He then threw be into the tentacle filled void and the only thing I could say was, SSSSSHHHHIIIIIIIIITTTTTT, and as I turned to look at Nyarlathtep before the portal closed all I saw was his smug smile, then it closed, and my harrowing adventure began."

Good morning, good afternoon or good evening to the people who have made it to the second chapter, i must applaud you getting here as the first chapter must of been a harrowing read, but i thank you never the less, and i would also like to say a massive thank you to dekuton for the review about the quotation marks, hopefully i fixed the fuck ups.

My hopeful plan of uploading chapters will be once a week, since uploading a chapter a day unfortunately wont be doable as i know people like longer chapters that take more time, than one's that take shorter time but have less words, the only reason i released this chapter is because i'm giddy with excitement that people are reading my story as it tell me I''m done something right, also if you think you might have an idea for the story do mention it, as this type of story is new to us all i believe, and i want to make it the best as possible, and if you do give an idea and i use it, i shall create a character to use in the story as best as i possibly can, as this is the best possible way i can show you my appreciation. Other than that long A/N enjoy your day.

P.S to make up for this one being so short i made the next one a 5K chapter


	3. Something, Something, Something Witty

"Compassion hurts. When you feel connected to everything, you also feel responsible for everything. And you cannot turn away. Your destiny is bound with the destinies of others. You must either learn to carry the Universe or be crushed by it. You must grow strong enough to love the world, yet empty enough to sit down at the same table with its worst horrors."  
― **Andrew Boyd** , **Daily Afflictions: The Agony of Being Connected to Everything in the Universe**

Journal entry 8267

"Just finished another "adventure" for my Eldritch patrons, how many have I done now, I've lost count of how many years have gone past, I have lived for so long I am tired all I want is to lie down and finally leave this mortal plane of existence, but I don't think I can even do that now, these "modification" I have received prevent me from doing so, the day I received them was when I was near death, I thought I could finally sleep and end up where ever I deserve to be but no, they brought me from the edge of death, and said we wouldn't want this to happen again, do we, so we are going to help you, with a little bit of Eldritch guidance, this is no guidance this is a curse I don't think I'm even human anymore, I certainly don't look it, as the days go by I seem to change little by little into one of their spawns, that is why I must stay in my Armor unless necessary, I do have my skin changer, however it was a gift from them so the longer I use it the more damage it does to me, hopefully this next universe won't need me to come out of it, but that seems highly doubtful, good thing I became a pessimist before I encountered these "Gods" otherwise this would be depressing.

(line break?)

*Fwoom* Callum steps out of the portal and walks into what can only be described as a sea of ash.

"What the hell has happened here, this looks like a bloody battlefield, I can't really say that it's more like a slaughter house."

As Callum looks around, the only things he can see is smoke, burnt ships, burnt buildings and hills of ash, as he scoops some ash into his hand, one of the AI's in his head speaks."

"Callum, we've just finished analysing this ash, and we have determined it is organic ash these were all once people, and clearly who, after they were fighting has the ability to completely vaporize them, as well as an entire planet I mean look around, there's nothing here apart from death."

It was true as Callum looked around there was no sign of life anywhere, the only thing remaining is the rubble, even that there was very little of it, however, as he was thinking a noise disrupted him, but it was a noise he was very familiar with, it was one he could immediately identify.

BWOOM

"Reapers, so I've reached another mass effect universe now, have I, well this has got so much more interesting," he says with a grin rising on his face, it only grew wider as he looked up and saw one of them heading towards him.

" _ **Anomaly you appeared on my scanners suddenly with no explanation, and you do not identify as one of the native creatures of this planet or one of the species who are feebly trying to resistance their destiny, but you have the mark of the creators, identify yourself which creator do you serve."**_

"Creators? What does it mean by "one of the creators" did one of the Eldritch create the reapers in this universe, then why am I here then if they are" Callum thinks as he tries to process this information as he does one of the AI's speak.

"From processing what the machine has said, it does seem like one of the Eldritch gods have created them in this universe, why exactly even we have no idea, maybe we were sent here to ensure that the reapers succeed in this universe instead of the games where they lose."

Callum agrees with them as it is the only logical reason, however as he asks a simple question it throws, their logic out of the window, and their confusion begins to rise.

"Before I answer I want to know which god created you was it Yibb-tsll maybe Yog-Sothoth or Cthulhu which one was it then."

As Callum asked the Reapers light to from a bright red to a darker one as if it was angry.

"I _ **t was not done by one of the betrayer gods, we were created by the betrayed, since you did not know this, there is a high likelihood you are working with the betrayers for this you must be destroyed."**_

However, as soon as the Reaper finished, time seemed to freeze, Callum knew this because the Reaper would of immediately began shooting at him but didn't, so that left him with only one possibility.

"I want answers now Nyarlathtep, I've been in plenty of weird situations before and I've been in different mass effect universes be it the Canon Universe or people's own fan-fiction story's Universe and with all of them I've helped the reapers so what makes this one different."

As if he said the magic words Nyarlathtep, comes walking out from behind Callum wearing his trademark grin upon his face and his pristine suit.

 **"W _ell, well, well seems like our PUPPET thinks his in charge and is ordering me about now, do you want me to show you who's really in charge again, if I recall correctly, you found it quite agonising, as I brought you to your knees, or would you like to rephrase that."_**

"I might find it agonising but I'm certainly not going to rephrase it, if I did then it would mean I regret what I said, and I don't do regrets, even if the consequences of it are painful." He says defiantly crossing his arms over his chest.

 **"H** _ **mm I'll let you off this time as I respect that you don't do regrets, so on to your question the reason you have been brought here is so that you help destroy the Reapers, now I know that might be confusing, however killing them won't be**_ _**your only objective your also here to kill their creators as we are not allowed."**_

"Why do I have to kill the reapers and their creators if they are Eldritch themselves, but I assume something must have happened because he said they were betrayed, so I'm basically just here to finish off your dirty work, is that it."

 **"Y _es, you are here, do finish off what we should of done, and the reason for that is because, they created twisted versions of us and try to claim that they were the same as us, the things they created, they like to call them mechanical Eldritch, they believe that they could infuse Eldritch power into machines. Yes, they may of gain sentience, but they were never true Eldritch and so we got rid of this heresy, we didn't kill them because they were so much weaker than us, maybe that's why they made the machines, anyway, we banished them to other universes that we did not occupy, but now they interfere with our plans."_**

"Right then, how the fuck am I meant to kill one of you, I mean I can kill the reapers no problem, but them, they may be weaker to you, to me they are still gods, so unless you plan on giving me more power to put me on par with them then I won't be able to do it."

 **"We don't not plan on giving you that much power, YET, our plan is for you is to kill them is during the last battle for this galaxy as they will appear then, and that is when you shall strike, with their own forces, we shall give you the knowledge on how to control the reapers and the reapers minions, so that you can destroy them, because they made a fatal error infusing Eldritch power into them, as we can only kill each other, and the combined powers of the reapers can destroy them."**

"What happens after they are destroyed, will I have to destroy the reapers as well, or something else entirely.

" **O** _ **nce their masters are destroyed you can do whatever you like to them, destroy, salvage, keep as your own little personal army, it makes no difference to us what you do with them, think of it as a reward for all that you have done for us."**_

"Very well ,this seems like a good enough plan, but I still have questions, one. once this is over and time resumes what's going to happen to that bastard up there and two. in what era am I in as I highly doubt this is the Citadel era.

"O _ **nce time resumes, the Reaper shall fall under your command think of it as a gift to help you along the way, also this reaper is very special as he is one of the main ones, the Citadel races call him sovereign the vanguard of the Reaper forces, this will make your journey that more interesting, and the era you are currently in, is the Prothean one, more specially near the end of it so you have lots of time to change history before its even started, one final thing the exiled gods know something is here once time resumes they will know it has stopped, so avoid them at all costs as you won't be ready for them yet."**_

Once he finished, he had disappeared, and time resumed and instead of the normal red colour that comes out of reapers, a purple one had replaced it.

"Are you now under my command sovereign." Callum asks as he looks up at the Reaper just above him.

"Y _ **es, my lord"**_ replies sovereign as he begins to slow down his descent to the planet

"Was there anywhere you were going specially before coming down here"

" _ **yes, my lord I was heading towards a planet that is holding protheans in what you would call Cryo chambers, we have a few agents there that have given me their location I was sent there to kill all who were there."**_

"What is the planet called then so we can head there as I have plans that might come into fruition if there are."

" _ **In your tongue it would be called the Eden of the Empire."**_

"Well, let's go there, then I have a hunch on what it will be called in the future." Callum then begins walking towards the Reapers, who he will use for his personal transportation for many years.

47,822 years later

Mission title-Skyllian Blitz Retaliation

Officers leading the attack- mark wit (KIA), Dave Chaplin, Steven Fowler (MIA), Jane Shepard, Emily Grey (KIA).

Current loses-heavy

Reinforcements-unavailable

Mission success- unlikely

"Well, this mission just went FUBAR where the hell are those reinforcements were getting destroyed down here" shouts Jane as she finishes firing 5 bullets towards the batarians on the other, she then ducks behind cover.

"Private get me that radio from over, there mine's busted" she shouts to the private to her right and points to the radio next to the dead Officer

"Yes Ma'am" the private begins running over to the corpse as he reaches it a hail of bullets come towards him, hitting him in the arm and leg, the private ignores the pain and begins to limp towards Shepard, as he reaches her a bullet hits him in the head killing him instantly.

"Shit" says Jane in anger that another soldier has died in this forsaken battlefield, Jane then takes the radio from his hand and calls Command.

"Command where the fuck are those reinforcements that we asked for, we've suffered heavy losses and if we keep losing men at this rate we will lose this battle."

"Who are you, identify yourself"

"I'm officer Jane Shepard, currently in charge of squad 1 as officer mark wit has been killed, we are currently in front of their base."

"Well, officer Jane Shepard we cannot spare any more soldiers we didn't predict this amount of loss, so are recalling all soldiers to the shuttles and leaving this base, we've loss this battle." He says with an apologetic tone

"But if we leave now then we won't get another chance to attack them, and then all the soldiers that sacrificed their lives here was all for nothing then." She shouts back angrily.

"It still doesn't change the fact that we can't spare anymore, but we promise this we will get back at these four eyed bastards, tell your men to retreat and regroup with squad 3 they had some heavy weapons with them, and command doesn't them to be used against us as we retreat."

"Fine then" she says, but before she can order the retreat a missile flies past her and lands behind everyone disorienting them, as everyone is trying to get back up, the batarians attack killing everyone in their path.

As Jane gets some modicum of straight thinking, time seemed to slow down as she saw her entire squad being wiped out in front of her, anger began to rise within her as all the soldier's deaths, commands uselessness as well as her own because she believed she could have saved them, it was all let out in a bloody frenzy and instead of the normal blue colour of biotics it had turned blood red.

"What the fuck is that" shouted one of the batarians, but before any realised what was going on they were all slaughtered and she then made her way towards their base.

Jane spared no one, she ripped and rend anyone that was in her path, no matter what they did to stop her, she would break through, even as they closed their modified door or sacrificed their own men to blow her up nothing could slow her down.

"Sire, what are we going to do, she's torn through our defences and killed our best men, everyone is regrouping here so that they can surrender to her in the hopes they will be spared" said their commanding officer's servant.

"Filthy cowards the lot of them, I'll show them what happens to cowards who refuse to fight." Angrily Said by the leading batarian.

He then walks out from his command centre to the platform overlooking the scared batarians, but before he could threaten their lives, Jane bursts through the door, killing a few in the process, all the batarians get on their knees in surrender, except one.

"Who do you think you are disgusting human, my men might be scared, but not me without your biotics you are nothing but a Snive- "before he could finish his head explodes as he was shot from behind from his servant, who then drops the gun

"Please human spare us, we surrender if you spare our lives we will give you information about the hegemony" he says desperately

Jane was about to kill them when a hand grabs her shoulder and shakes her, as Jane was about to kill who ever touched her she saw the face of Anderson, her adoptive father.

"it's over now, we won thanks to you." Shepard then calms down and the red biotics disappear.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were in the ship" she asks

"I was but I came down with a group of marines, because your video camera was streaming the base battle and thought it was best to send a few people to make sure we win." Jane laughs bitterly

As soon as she finishes, marines come running in.

"What would you like us to do with them, Ma'am" ask one of the marines

"Why are they asking me, you're the higher rank" she asks Anderson.

"The admiralty board believes it's only right that you decide what happens to these men as like I said you did you win us this battle."

As Jane looks around and sees the weeping faces of the batarians all she feels is anger at what they have done to everyone.

"Torture them for information then string them up and announce to everyone that this is what we do to scum like them." As she finishes they all had a look of terror on their face then Anderson puts his hand on her again and says

"This isn't the right thing to do Jane these men have surrendered we must treat them accordingly"

"I am, these scums wouldn't give us the same treatment, all they would do to us is torture us, enslave us or kill us, why do they deserve better treatment when we know we wouldn't receive the same, think about all the children and what these fuckers would do to them." Jane answers back angrily

Anderson looks down for a few seconds, then looks at Shepard again and says, "your right, they wouldn't, I want to say we have to be better than them, but that's a foolish notion, they will never change, do what she says men this is what our families would want."

The marines then began rounding them up and placing them into shuttles so that when they reach alliance ships they can "procure" information from them.

A few years later

"What about Shepard, she's a spacer moved from ship to ship both parents were military, runs in the family" asks Hacket

"But are we sure she's the best candidate, the public named her the butcher of Torfan for god sake" says Udina

"Yes, I believe she is, she may of gain that title, but it sounds worse than it is the public love her for it, they wanted someone who gets the job done and by destroying that base, single handed she saved many marine's life, so she has the respect of the public as well as the men, so yes she is the best candidate" Anderson answers back

"I wasn't trying to take away her accomplishments away from her, or disagree what she did, my concern is that some people may use her title against her, but if you're confident in her then so am I, I'll make the call then." Udina replied back

SSV Normandy

Commander Jane Shepard begins walking to the cockpit of the new ship whilst the pilot announces the preparation for the jump

"The relay is in sight, transmission sequence activated, calculating transit, mass and destination, relay starting up be prepared we about to jump and approach run has begun, jumping soon." Comments the ship's pilot

Boom

"Thrusters check, navigation check, heat emissions check, Dav could you go check compartment 4, its says it's in the green but the jump didn't feel right." Says joker

"Yeah okay on my way."

"Jump time was good, your captain will be pleased" says Nihlus who then walks away

"Jack ass" joker comments silently

"A spectre just gave you a compliment on your skills and you insult him for it, that makes no sense" says kaiden

"I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a pin sized target, that's more than good its fucking excellent, besides spectres are trouble it always seem to follow them so there's more to this trip, call me paranoid" Jane then walks into the room

"You are paranoid the council helped build this ship they have a right to make sure their investment is fine." Kaiden then looks towards the commander and asks

"Commander surely you agree with me and not this nut bag for thinking something else is going on."

"I agree with joker, something else is going on here and not being told about it pisses me off, I would of thought Anderson would tell me something," she replies back with a little bit of anger in her voice."

Kaiden pulls a Shocked face and then asks, "really commander you actually thing somethi-." But before he could finish, the commander gives him a look that says continue with that thought I dare you.

"Sorry, Commander" replies kaiden who's voice is a little bit quieter.

Anderson's voice comes on and asks for a report and to link up with a com buoy and to send Shepard down to the debriefing room, as she begins the walking down there, every time a soldier saw her they gave her a crisp salute and every time they did she would have a small smile on her face. Before she reached the debriefing room, she ran into her good friend Chakwas and the too friendly Corporal, as she finishes talking she gets in the room and sees Anderson and Nihlus.

As they begin talking about why they are here, someone else begins to make their move.

(line break?)

Eden prime

"Callum the SSV Normandy has come out of their jump, they are near the planet now." Says an AI

"Have they received the bitch's transmission yet"

"No, they have not, the commander is walking down to the room now"

"Is it male or Female"

"Female"

"Of course, it is, why would it be anything different" as he is about to rub his eyes, he realises he's still got his helmet on, and feels a bit silly

"Has sovereign and Saren reached the planet yet, they would of most likely send the geth in first."

"Yes, Saren it currently waiting where Nihlus will be where he is normally killed, and sovereign is currently searching for any Gods nearby"

"Okay order any geth in the area to kill the dock worker, he serves no purpose he is merely an annoyance."

"What about Ashley, once she sends the message do we kill her or leave her alive"

"Leave her alive, she might prove useful if she doesn't then we can just turn her into something better than the original, other than that, leave it as it is, if anything else needs to change I'll say." Callum then begins to walk towards a ridge that looks over where Saren is stationed.

10 minutes later

"Where's the rest of your squad are any injured a lot of it was scrambled there was only small parts that we could listen to." Asks Jane looking behind Ashley to see if any more people were hiding

"No Ma'am the rest of them were killed by the Geth, but I have noticed something weird about them, from the few videos and pictures I've seen the Geth have white lights these geth have purple for some reason." Replies Ashley

"Well they haven't been seen for many years, so maybe they've upgraded them, and the light has something to do with it or something to do with the quarian's as they haven't been seen for a couple of years since they all just disappeared, speculation won't help, come with us Williams were going to need all the help we can get."

"Okay commander, but I think I know where the Geth are heading its most likely where the beacon is."

"How do you know about that" Shepard asks with a slight edge to her voice

"The commanding officer at the time briefed the squad leaders on what we found and that we must protect it until the council forces arrives"

Shepard nods her head, as that does seem very likely, after that they start heading towards the space port where they see the body of a dead dock worker but before they could investigate they heard a bang.

Spaceport

"Saren what are you doing here I thought you were busy doing another assignment in the terminus system." Nihlus with slight shock in his voice

"The assignment was put on hold the council thought you might need a little bit of help here, seems like you might need it since there's so many geth." Replies Saren

"Indeed I do, it seems like they sent an entire army here to secure the beacon I was almost killed a few times." He turns to look at the geth ship in the distance, unknown to him Saren turns to face him and brings a gun and points it at him and says

"I wouldn't worry about that my master wants you alive"

"Wha- "but before he could wonder what he meant Saren shot him and he fell to the ground, as a squad of Geth began walking to him to collect Nihlus body Saren turns and sees Shepard and her squad, he then runs before they can shoot him, with a few of the geth covering his escape and the geth collecting the body.

Shepard's POV

"What the hell is Saren doing here and why is the geth not shooting him" asks Kaiden

"Doesn't matter why, his obviously sided with them for some reason shoot him" replies Shepard as she begins shooting at Saren and the geth, she then notices the geth carrying a dead body and realises it Nihlus.

"They have Nihlus body stop them." Shepard's squad begins to slowly lower the number of the geth defending the body carriers, however more came to support them and they got away,

"FUCK, they got away, why the bloody hell would they want his body" shouts Shepard as she gets behind cover,

"I have no idea, but I can only assume they want to perform their fucked-up experiments on him, thankfully his dead." Replies Ashley

After what seemed like ages the squad was able to destroy all geth at the spaceport, then everyone turned to look at the geth ship in the sky that seemed to eclipse any ship in the alliance or citadel fleet.

"How the hell have the geth manage to create a ship that big and there's only one of them so that ship must have transported all these geth." As Shepard finished that sentence Kaiden and Ashley noticed two cloaked figures near Shepard, they then revealed, themselves but before Kaiden and Ashley could warn the commander, two large rounds hit both geth in the head and completely wiped them out.

"What the shit, who fired that." Shepard asks as she turns around to see if it was Kaiden or Ashley, but it wasn't she was confused until she saw a flash of light in the corner of her eye as she turned to see where it came from It had disappeared.

"Let's get moving I want to reach the beacon before Saren and his geth get to it and hopefully our mysterious sniper is friendly" they then all proceeded to the tram station where they took one to the Beacons location.

The Hill

"Damn it took one too many shots there, I guess I'm a little rusty after all these years."

"You took 2 shots and killed 2 targets how does that mean your rusty by most peoples standards that's excellent"

"Yeah but I've been alive for a long time I should have been able kill both with one bullet, but at least its practise all the same, so I know where my combat ability is at." Callum then begins to make his way to his ship where his next destination is the citadel

The Beacons location

"Stop running you coward, fight us like a proper turian" Shepard shouts as she tries hitting Saren as he is running away, but can't since the geth have them pinned down.

"Kaiden, throw an overload at the two geth in front of us then cast reave on the left, Ashley then throw a grenade at the one on the left, it should it the power lines which in turn should hit the remaining geth."

They follow Shepard's orders to the letter, however the power lines didn't hit all the geth so they all focused fire on the few remaining ones, after a few seconds, they were destroyed, and Ashley begins making her way towards the beacon.

"It wasn't like this when we dug it up, something must have caused it to be activated maybe Saren did something" as Ashley is about to touch the beacon fully awakens and begins dragging Ashley closer, however Shepard then pushes her away and takes her place, receiving the prothean knowledge, but something was there that wasn't put there after its initial construction, the squad then carry's her to the Normandy and into the med bay.

Citadel Relay

"Has Shepard reached the med bay yet, and if so how far along in the examination is chalwas."

"yes, she's reached the med bay, chakwas is currently scanning her brain."

"good she should be asleep until they reach the citadel, gives me times to set up a few things, and tell sovereign to begin the transformation process once its complete tell him to report back, I want to see if my cybernetics in Nihlus make him a mindless slave or one with some free thought."

Good morning, good afternoon or good evening to whoever is reading this chapter, I apologies if this seems rushed but I think we all want to get to the more interesting bits of the game, but if you don't want it rushed tell me as I can then change this chapter and know what to do for future chapters. Other than that have a good day.


	4. The Past

"Not just beautiful, though-the stars are like the trees in the forest, alive and breathing. And they're watching me."  
― **Haruki Murakami** , **Kafka on the Shore**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

Since our protagonist arrived at the end of the Prothean Era, he had many years to prepare for the Reaper invasion as well as prepare for when Saren tries taking over the citadel, here are but a few adventures that he did in the Mass effect universe, so he could change the future whether it was good or bad for everyone is up to you to decide

"Sovereign when will we arrive at the Eden of the empire."

" **It shall take around one hour, my lord, since I am faster than my siblings as I was created to be the ship that lets the rest arrive to destroy the current species."**

"Tell me about your "siblings" are there any like you that are different, unique, any that was built for a specific purpose."

" **There is my lord, there is "Harbinger" as you would call him, he is our leader for us when our creators are not leading their forces, the reason harbinger leads us is because he was created first and is more powerful than the most of the "Reaper" forces, then there is "Hephaestus" he is the one who designs new Reapers if the need arises, we only ever create a new Reaper structure if we find a species truly worthy of becoming** **one of us, I shall say one more as these three seem to be the most important, the last one is called "Ragnarok" his power is on par with the creators, we do not experience fear, however our processors seem to freeze at the mention of him, we have only needed "Ragnarok" once and he did not discriminate who he killed, he killed "Reapers" and the alien species alike our creators thought we were taking too long during one of our cycles, so they sent him, and it took us many cycles to rebuild our forces to what they were before."**

"Okay, thank you sovereign"

" _What the shit, these were never in the other universes I wasn't expecting this, it won't put much of a stop in my plans, but this "Ragnorok" he's definitely going to cause a problem they will most likely send him during the last battle, going to need to design a plan to deal with him, best case scenario is him arriving with the creators that's when I should have all the reaper forces on my side so either he will join me or I can use the rest of the Reaper forces to kill him, worst case he doesn't and appears before that and wipes out everyone and eternal pain awaits me."_

" _Luc and Virk what do you think we should do with the Protheans when we arrive at the planet, I've already got a plan in mind, but I want your input on the matter to see if I could improve upon it."_

"Me and Luc think you should indoctrinate the one's that aren't already and kill the ones who are as we can risk them going back to their old master if they break free, they could jeopardise too much, problem is though is that indoctrination is slow, so either help speed it along with your own power or wait when they are in the cryo-chambers then leave sovereign to turn them to our side over time so when they wake up we've already got a few on our side _."_

" _We have a question are you going to turn the protheans into your own version of the collectors."_

" _No I'm not, they are too insufficient, if the collectors went up against the Protheans of this Era they would lose, they are nothing more than mindless slaves, who only know strategy due to Harbinger my plan it to change them cybernetically a little then put AI's in their head so they can process more information so they are all expert fighters and expert strategists, however I might have to train the non-combat forces because they may have the knowledge of an expert fighter but that doesn't mean they can use it immediately._

" _We understand the logic in that."_

"Sovereign when you reach the planet stop outside any possible scanning range and contact your agents, and tell them to let you know when the rest have gone into cryo and to tell you if anybody of note is there.

" **Yes, my lord"**

80 minutes later

" **My lord, we have reached the planet, and our agents have contacted me and every non-indoctrinated Prothean are in Cryo, they have also said there are several key people at the planet they are, Javik their avatar of vengeance, Tezvil their avatar of allegiance, several leading scientists in their field and a hybrid.**

"A hybrid, what sort of hybrid"

" **The hybrid contains the DNA of all their avatars as well as drell, they had used the** **drell DNA so that the hybrid could recall every event in the hopes of beating the reapers in the next cycle, but our agents have said that it is not complete they had planned on putting more inside but didn't have time, so it is currently frozen."**

"Well this is an opportunity that we can't miss, this will all be fascinating to see, bring us in." He says as an evil grin begins to rise

Eden of the empire

"Everyone one of our masters is here, he's come to uplift us for all our work" cheers were heard all around at this announcement little did they know it will be the last happy moment they'll ever have.

"Come, let us all go up to him to say our praises." All 50 began making their way up to the top of the facility where they not only saw their master, but a strange individual, who wore a dark cloak that obscured their face which had sharp metal covering the entirety of the cloak and what seemed to be ethereal wings.

(look up Maltheal, archangel of death by Balazsketyi that's what I was trying to describe)

"Who are you, are you another servant of our masters." Asked one of the indoctrinated

"I am a servant to a few masters, but not to these." but before they could wonder what it meant, it moved with so much speed that the first ten people didn't know what was going on, there were screams everywhere when some realised what was going on, and some where pleading to know what they done to receive this harbinger of death, the individual continued to kill everyone in its path, using two scythe's it made quick work, the slaughter lasted no longer than 8 seconds.

"Pathetic, completely useless" Callum then begins walking down to their facility underground, once he reaches to where everyone is being held a smile begins to rise.

"This is better than I thought it was going to be, so many test subjects, so many opportunities, there must be at most a thousand here, sovereign where is the two avatars held and the hybrid."

" **The two avatars are held in the same location where the hybrid is, at the very end of the bunker."**

Callum then begins walking to the end, looking at all the protheans in cryo thinking which one's look more important as some seem more muscular where others seem skinner, Callum then reaches the end where the doors open slowly he then enters and notice that the avatars are on each side of the hybrid almost like they're guarding it.

He then looks down to examine the hybrid and says,

"You and I are going to so much fun, admittedly it might take a few thousand years to get all the DNA I want to put in you but after that, so much fun.

"Sovereign, how long will it take you to indoctrinate everyone here."

" **Around 2 weeks for the week willed one's and 5 weeks for the stronger minded like the avatars."**

"Okay then, Luc and Virk I want you to infect all the terminals here to get all the valuable information, so I know what I'm working with."

Callum worked tirelessly throughout those 5 weeks, looking over the vital information he received, asking sovereign questions about reaper forces, the current unevolved species among many other things, once everyone was successfully indoctrinated, he began bringing the top scientist's out of Cryo and cybernetically enhancing them, which made them smarter than the most of their race, they talked about ways on how to improve everyone, and what to build to beat the Reapers, he explained to them that the crucible was a trap and they in turn, tried to think of ways to sabotage it before the next cycle, they concluded the best way to do it is to somehow turn the keepers to their side or destroy them, Callum then began giving reasons on why they needed them alive and they all agreed that the keepers have to live for their plans to work. Callum then sent them off to get everyone out of cryo apart from the hybrid, so they could put cybernetics into them, what no else knew apart from Callum and his AI's, the cybernetics made their true loyalty to Callum, just in case Sovereign somehow betrays him, and after thinking of ways to improve the cybernetics he gave the best ones to the two avatars and the final one to the hybrid once it awakens.

When the two avatars had awoken, they both got onto their knees and pledge their allegiance to their master which was increased further once they received the cybernetics, after spending a few months at the facility, Callum took a few scientists and soldiers to the Citadel, so they could rework the trap to their advantage and prepare for the future races.

Many, Many years later

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, COMING INTO MY STATION AND KILLING THE MERC'S AND DRUNKS IN MY BAR DON'T YOU KNO-."

BANG

"Just shut up for five minutes because I can assure you, I will rip out your tongue from your skull and I will make it agonising.

She stood there silent, obviously getting the message that this individual would do this and that they weren't intimidated in any way of her.

"Now let's sit down, have a drink and you listen and obey like a good little dog."

10 minutes earlier

"What did you think was going to happen once I found out you were stealing from me, did you think I would just banish you because you were a loyal for many years, no you are receiving the same as they would."

"Please, Aria no I wa- "CRUSH, before the merc could say anymore of his excuse Aria crushed his head using her biotics.

"Pathetic, toss this useless worm out of the air lock I don't want his stink clinging to my station." As Aria sits back down on her seat so she can overlook the afterlife bar, a salarian begins running through the bar to get to Aria but before he can he is stopped by one of Aria henchmen.

"What do you want Fargut, it better be important, otherwise you won't be walking out of here.

"An unknown ship has docked at the station Aria"

"I need to know this why, I'll just send some merc's to find out who they are and if they're hostile, I'll kill them like I'm going to do to you since you wasted my time."

"Wait, the reason I mentioned it is because they only appeared on our scanners when they docked, the first 2 minutes of them docking we didn't even know they were there, it just appeared.

"WHAT" although the music kept going, a few eyes wandered over to Aria to try and see who she's going to kill.

"GET UP HERE NOW" the merc then let Fargut pass, as he reaches Aria, she picks up by the collar of his shirt and pulls his face nears her's.

"WHAT, do you mean you didn't notice them, that's impossible no ship can go undetected all that time, especially when it's been docked on MY station for TWO MINUTES."

Before Aria could kill him for his incompetence the music stopped, everyone began to look around to try and find the reason as to why, but after a few seconds they began to hear gunshots and screams outside the bar, where the entrances are as Aria heard the screams she dropped Fargut and pressed the hidden button on her sofa which closed the doors and made them difficult to happen.

After about 15 seconds the screams began getting closer until they reached the final entrance door, everyone could hear the screams of the people begging to be let in and they could also hear it from the other bar below this one, of people trying to claw their way in until there was silence, no screams, no gunshots, nothing you could hear a pin drop, Aria then ordered everyone to take their guns out and aim at the doors, which they all did as fast as possible, the silence was then broken when they heard a voice coming from outside main entrance saying.

"DING DONG, MOTHERFUCKERS, DING... DONG"

The door then exploded, with the door being pushed forward due to the explosion it had killed a few people at the bar and at the same few seconds the door opened gunshots came out from behind it, hitting most people with deadly precision as the few people remaining began to act and shoot where the gunfire was coming from it was hard to see since there was smoke coming from where the door once stood, after a few seconds of the Merc's returning fire, synthetics began walking in, some froze because of this as they knew they weren't Geth as they looked nothing like them, they had a narrow head with no neck, with a square chest piece which then got slimmer when it got to the part where the stomach would be and the two big difference is that both of their arms seemed to be guns as it didn't look like they were holding any, and they were also all back with red lights coming out where two eyes would be. Due to some of them freezing they had signed their death wish as they were immediately killed, when some of the Merc's got a few hits on these things utter joy was etched on their faces, it only lasted a few seconds as they soon realised they had powerful shields and that their guns seemed to have no effect on them, the resistance was soon destroyed, there were only two remaining Aria and Fargut who fainted when he saw one of the Merc's being killed, Aria continued to shoot at them until the clip ran out as that happened, she tried to find another clip unable to find one and finally noticing that the synthetics had stopped shooting and that they were side by side each other in two rows, opposite each other at the door where they had come from after a few seconds a cloaked figure walked into the room, who then looked up at her and said

"Honey, I'm home" in a cheery voice

Current time

"Now after that rather tedious business of killing everyone and undermining your authority, let's talk about more practical business."

Aria said nothing, not even touching her drink, just observing the deadly cloaked individual who seemed to have a piece of glass filling a hole where a face would be put.

"Oh, it seems you have finally shut up that's good, now what I want you to do is tell me any valuable information that comes your way, be it people, ships, guns, anything that would reach your ears will now be passed to me and in return I don't torture you for the rest of your life and I provide you with information as well."

After several minutes Aria finally replies after carefully considering her words

"You just eliminated some of my best men and every customer down there, why would you let me live instead of taking over the station."

"please I have more important goals than taking over your shitty little station plus it easier to bully the previous ruler to do my bidding than it is to find a replacement."

"Very well, I'll do as you say I know when I'm beat, and a battle is unwinnable even if I do hate to admit it, but I do want to know how I meant to explain this massacre to the rest of the station, and keep hold of my power."

"Don't worry about that, it's currently being sorted, look behind you, my servants are currently swapping some peoples armour to blue suns and eclipse and since no one else lived apart from you and Fargut who I doubt will tell the truth about what happen, they will have to take your word for it."

After the individual finished Aria looked behind her and did see that his "servants" as he called them were replacing peoples armour and they were completely silent emitting no notice, no wonder she couldn't hear when they lined up.

"Right then, I'm off to cause more havoc elsewhere good day."

The individual began walking away but once he reached the bar it called back to Aria and said four things.

"Oh, and by Aria there are four important things I need you to drum inside your head one, we will be seeing each other more, two, you may say this is your station, but in actuality it is MINE, three you should talk with your daughter more often she misses you and four you need to speak and spend time with Tevos, you know her father."

After the figure said the last two things her blood ran cold and her face paled as she had told no one about either them. The fact this thing knew about them, caused her to worry about their safety and caused her anger to rise, but she knew if she attacked, she would lose, and they would most likely die as well so she bottled it up for when she really needed that anger.

In a different year

"I must say, these are some really nosy storms out here I know in general they are but these one's are really loud, but I guess that's useful when you need to protect a massive ship for a secret organisation."

Our favourite protagonist began walking inside the ship hidden in the storm undetected, as these soldiers were using primitive technology they could not detect him and his Elite soldiers walking past them and having no idea how close to the physical manifestation of death, they were after two minutes of walking through corridors they finally reached their intended target's room, he told his soldiers to wait outside and to only come into once he deals with him, he then entered and decloaked the target only noticed he was there when he was in the middle of the room and said cough, the target was startled to say the least he tried to contain his shock and tried to play it off like he knew this individual was there the entire time but they both knew he didn't hide it well.

"I must say you did an excellent job of getting here, avoiding all my cameras and guards tell me, what do you want." The target said as he leaned in and put his large head on the top of his hands.

"I'm going to skip over that question as well as the clichés you would have said and instead say this, I know what you are, I know how you become the head of the organisation and I know you'll make a useful puppet for me." The figure than put his arms behind his back waiting for the inevitable mocking of the "ridiculousness" notion of how the target will be his puppet his heard it many times before and the outcome never changes.

"Oh, is that so, then tell me how you plan on doing this especially since you know what I am and know I can easily kill you."

"Easy I know how to keep a pet like you in line as you used to be a pet to the previous Shadow broker, you stupid primitive Yahg."

If there was one thing all Yahg got furious at was the reminder of that, with all their intelligence they haven't built their first ship yet and with added insult this Yahg was reminded that he used to be a pet, and for this stranger to know this, well he had to die.

"Well then you should know what's about to happen then stranger."

"I do, your about to cry like a Quarian with a tummy ache."

Before the Yahg could attack, he felt agonising pain all of his body, it screamed due to the pain after twenty minutes he asked his master to stop the pain and that he will serve him as a loyal servant, but the stranger didn't like that and said the pain would only stop if he said a loyal pet and after twenty more minutes he relented as said he would be a loyal pet, now you're obviously wondering how the shadow broker's operatives didn't call in due to the shadow broker not giving orders, well during the torture Callums AI's infected the system and began issuing orders to everyone which would help serve Callum.

After the torture, his men entered and began outfitting the Yahg with cybernetics like theirs to improve his performance, once that was done Callum gave him orders and began walking to his personal ship whilst looking at every former shadow broker operative being turned to his side due to his soldiers completely destroying their minds and making them nothing but husks who's only thought is to do what their master commands them to do which was Callum, he reached his ship with a small smile on his face as he rather enjoyed this mission, he then went to his next mission that would change the future of this universe.

Good morning, good afternoon or good evening so now we've learnt some of what the psychopathic Callum was doing before the events of Saren being hunted, if you like this sort of thing and want to know more tell me and I will do more, otherwise I'll put some backstory's but only when it really needs it, I want to also thank

dragonnargus for telling me about my punctuation errors and I have to say there was lots I had to correct so thank you very much for that.

CrazedGammaMan1721 for that encouraging review, it's good to know people are enjoying even if its low quality.

Other than that enjoy your day.


End file.
